La vida de Lily Evans
by Camiiliin
Summary: Lily Evans nació en una familia normal, haciendo cosas normales con gente normal, pero Lily no es una niña normal, Lily es una bruja. Desde aquí seguiremos a esta pequeña bruja desde su entrada al mundo mágico, siguiendo sus aventuras con sus nuevos amigos y los infortunios con sus enemigos. ¿Qué pasará de aquí adelante? CAPITULO UNO: PRIMERA IMPRESIONES.


_Hola gente!_

_Bueno... ¡Me atreví! Y comencé a escribir una historia de la vida de nuestra querida Lily Evans desde el día que entró a Hogwarts hasta el día que salió. Lo había pensado un montón, porque meterse con los merodeadores es difícil. Espero no hacer el ridículo con mi historia y que la disfruten mucho, tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla._

_Sin nada más que decir, he aquí la historia..._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

_._

* * *

_._

**CAPITULO UNO: **_PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES_

**_By: Camiiliin_**

**.o0o.**

_**.**_

Trece horas, veinticinco minutos y unos pocos segundos, eran los que faltaban para que llegara ese día. El primero de septiembre, el día en el que finalmente iría Hogwarts, todavía no lo podía creer, en un principio llegó a pensar que era alguna broma de mal gusto y pesada de su amigo, Severus Snape o Sev como ella le decía, un chico de lo más extraño y a la vez bastante agradable, aunque sólo lo era cuando y con quien quería serlo, pero después de que aquel extraño señor, del que ya no recordaba el nombre, llegara de improvisto a su casa y les hablara a ella y a sus padres acerca de la existencia de brujas, magos, varitas y lo más importante de Hogwarts, todas sus preocupaciones habían pasado a segundo plano, ¡Era una bruja! Tanto a ella como a sus padres les fascinó la idea, lástima que su hermana Petunia no pensara igual, pero ella estaba segura que la haría cambiar de parecer y serían las mejores hermanas, como solían serlo.

– ¡Lily! –Un grito desconcentró a una pequeña pelirroja que ojeaba con mucho interés los nuevos libros que hablaban acerca de la magia, su historia, como emplearla y muchas cosas más. Cerró los libros, guardándolos en el baúl que llevaría a su nueva escuela y tranquilamente salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina donde estaba su mamá, quien la había llamado.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó tranquilamente, al ver que tanto su mamá como su papá estaban sentados en la mesa.

– Siéntate cariño –Dijo su padre tomando la silla que se encontraba entre medio de él y su esposa, Lily por un momento pensó que la iba a regañar, pero al escuchar el tono de voz de su papá supo que no tenía de que preocuparse –vamos siéntate – insistió el hombre, ya que Lily aún estaba de pie, la chica salió de su letargo y se sentó junto a sus padres.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inocentemente después de tomar asiento.

– Mañana ya te vas –Comenzó a hablar su madre, aguantando las lágrimas, Lily sabía que era muy difícil para una madre dejar ir a una de sus hijas, también sabía que Tuney seguiría viviendo con ellos, pero como madre ella amaba a sus hijas por igual y la partida de Lily la tenía un poco sensible haciéndola llorar, sobre todo esta última semana –Y queremos que sepas, que cualquier cosa, lo más mínimo, nos escribas una carta y haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte.

–No seas tan dramática Rose –Interrumpió su padre, ya que su esposa estaba a punto de volver a llorar –Lilita, no te preocupes, sabemos que estarás bien, el profesor Slughorn nos lo prometió –Así se llamaba, pensó para sus adentros Lily, y siguió poniendo atención al discurso de despedida de sus padres –Pero quiero que nos prometas que estarás en contacto con nosotros, lo más seguido posible, sabes que es muy difícil para los padres dejar ir a sus hijos, sobre todo si su princesa tiene apenas once años.

– Mamá –Miró a la mujer que gimoteaba limpiando sus lágrimas –Papá –Miró al hombre que le sonreía –Les escribiré todos los días, para que no se preocupen –Lo ultimo lo dijo claramente mirando a su mamá –Y vendré siempre que me sea posible –Prometió antes de levantarse de la silla e ir a abrazar a su mamá.

– Mi Lily –La mujer ahora lloró con ganas dejando el hombro de la pelirroja húmedo por las lágrimas de su madre, Lily miró a su padre en busca de ayuda, a veces su mamá era un poco pesada y molesta, pero en el buen sentido, aunque dudaba un poco que en esos términos existiera el buen sentido –Te extrañaré un montón.

– Mamá, todavía no me voy – le recordó la pequeña pelirroja mientras sobaba la espalda de su mamá, bajo la mirada divertida de su papá.

– Rose, ya es suficiente –Se quejó su papá en tono de broma, tomando por los hombros a la chica.

– Vamos Jack, déjame un poco más, no la veré por un largo tiempo –la mujer la apegó mas a ella, impidiendo que su esposo abrazara a su hija.

– Pero también es mi hija –A veces su padres se comportaban como unos críos, pero esa era su esencia y así los quería, Lily a duras penas se separó de su mamá y fue a abrazar a su papá, que gustosamente la recibió en sus brazos, quizás estaban siendo un poco cursis, pero lo cursi a veces era bueno, eso le solía decir Tuney, que era ya dos años mayor que ella, y ya se aventuraba en la peligrosa pubertad.

– ¿Dónde está Tuney? –Preguntó después de un rato, al ver que no habían rastros de su hermana por la casa. Los adultos se miraron dubitativos y un poco nerviosos.

– Petunia –Dijo su papá, que solía llamarla así cuando estaba muy molesto –Salió con una amigas y volverá luego.

– Ah –Lily miró el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante –Todavía está molesta conmigo, por ser como soy.

– No digas eso Lily –Intervino su mamá –Tuney te quiere mucho, ya verás como se calma y todo vuelve a ser como antes –Una parte de Lily, sabía que era mentira, pero la vida estaba hecha de sueños y de suposiciones, y quizás sólo si creía un poco, las cosas serían como antes. Lily les sonrió a sus padres y siguió platicando con ellos, escuchando los consejos de su mamá, y a su papá como se burlaba de ella, hablaron por un par de horas hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de dormir, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera, subió a su cuarto, sin esperar que Petunia llegara para hablar con ella, guardó los libros que había sacado anteriormente, se puso la pijama e intentó dormir.

.

* * *

.

A las ocho de la mañana sonó el despertador, y como si en su cama hubiera un resorte se levantó y corrió al baño para alistarse ¡Por fin iría a Hogwarts! Después de meses de espera, entre las historias que le contaba Sev, y lo que pudo averiguar por los libros que compró, iría a Hogwarts, tardó treinta minutos en el baño, ya que cuando salió eran las ocho y treinta minutos. Corrió al dormitorio de sus padres y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez la puerta de su mamá abrió la puerta.

– ¡Ya es hora! – Chilló la pelirroja –Apúrense que llegaremos tarde –Su madre al ver la cara de entusiasmo de Lily sonrió mucho y la beso en ambas mejillas.

– Lily, faltan más de dos horas, relájate.

– Pero mamá –Se quejó la pequeña, haciendo un mohín, su madre, ignorándola, la tomó por los hombros y la llevó a la cocina, donde le preparó el desayuno para que su hija se relajara, de una vez.

Dieron las diez con quince minutos y toda la familia estaba lista, con excepción de Petunia que se había tomado su tiempo para arreglarse, Lily se estaba comenzando a impacientar, pero no podía decir nada, ya que no quería más problemas con su hermana mayor, sólo miraba su papá suplicante para que el la apurara, ya a las diez con treinta minutos estaban saliendo de su casa. Gracias a Dios se demoraron menos de diez minutos en llegar a la estación King's Cross que estaba llena de gente, _muggles_ y magos, lo supo cuando vio que iban niños con baúles y animales extraños, observó a su hermana que tenia el ceño fruncido mirando todo a su alrededor.

– ¿Dónde esta _esa_ estación? –Petunia le preguntó molesta a Lily, para que se enojara, la estaba provocando, como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos días.

– Sev me dijo que teníamos que pasar entre la estación nueve y diez –Su familia la miró con sorpresa como si acabase de decir alguna locura –Vamos mamá, vamos papá, vamos Tuney –los tomó de las manos y se acercó a la intersección de las estaciones y con un coraje recién descubierto pasó por entre medio de las plataformas y cerró los ojos, una parte de ella esperaba el choque, pero no llegó, siguió avanzando y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un tren de color escarlata, con un rotulo que decía _Expreso Hogwarts, 11 h_.

Hasta Tuney estaba sorprendida por todo lo que sus ojos veían, era sorprendente, estaba llenos de jóvenes magos y brujas y sus familias, fue como su primera visita al Callejón Diagon, pero esto era mucho más sorprendente, quizás era porque faltaban unas horas para llegar finalmente a Hogwarts, y debido a eso _debía_ irse sin problemas con su familia, en especial con Tuney. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó amablemente si podían hablar, la rubia asintió de mala gana y se separaron un poco de sus padres.

Después de la conversación desastrosa con su hermana mayor, aguantándose las ganas de llorar se despidió con su mejor sonrisa falsa de sus padres que la llenaron de besos y abrazos, haciéndole prometer que escribiría por lo menos tres veces por semana, se despidió de Tuney dándole un frío abrazo que a los ojos de sus padres fue algo muy lindo.

–Nos vemos en navidad –Dijo antes de subirse al tren. Buscó rápidamente un compartimiento para despedirse por la ventana de sus padres, todos estaban llenos de estudiantes más grandes, que cuando se asomaba la miraban con curiosidad y algunos hasta la miraban frunciendo el ceño, ¿Dónde estaba Sev? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, se sentía desamparada. Los pensamientos negativos se esfumaron cuando llegó a un compartimiento que estaba ocupado por dos niños de su edad, ambos con expresiones aburridas sin mirarse entre si – ¿Puedo? –Les preguntó a ambos niños que la miraron y asintieron –Gracias –Entró su baúl y rápidamente se asomó por la ventana para mirar a su familia y despedirse efusivamente, una vez que el tren comenzó a andar Lily se alejó de la ventana y se sentó, esperando entablar alguna conversación con los chicos presentes, pero las lágrimas que derramaba no invitaban a nadie a hablar con ella, no en ese momento.

–Lily –dijeron de repente ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en el compartimiento por unos segundos, Severus había llegado al fin, así que se sintió un poco más tranquila, sólo un poco, porque aún seguía molesta con el, ya que por su intervención Tuney se había enojado con ella, de inmediato le sacó en cara que por culpa de suya, su hermana ahora estaba muy triste y enojada con ella, pero Severus, ignorando las quejas de su amiga, de inmediato le cambió el tema, diciendo que al fin, después de meses de espera, irían a Hogwarts, pero la conversación distó mucho de ser agradable, ya que los chicos que estaban en el compartimiento comenzaron a burlarse de Severus, así que, bajo las burlas de esos niños, Lily tomó sus cosas y se cambiaron de compartimiento.

– Que niño más desagradable –bufó la pelirroja, quejándose del chico de lentes que se había burlado de su amigo, Severus asentía felizmente, ya que por un momento temió que su amiga comenzara a juntarse con otros chicos y lo dejara solo en un dos por tres –No tiene derecho a tratar mal a la gente por que no piensan como él –para muy al pesar de Severus, el resto del viaje sólo trato de los desagradable y malo que era ese niño, que habían averiguado que se llamaba James Potter.

.

* * *

.

La llegada a Hogwarts fue lo mejor del viaje, Hagrid, un hombre muy grande para ser un simple humano, resultó de lo más agradable, a pesar de su apariencia tosca y temible, pero lo mejor por sobre todas las cosas fue navegar en los botes para ir al castillo. El viaje fue corto, pero muy emocionante, desde el agua en la que navegaban, hasta los botes que se movían solos.

–Este es Hogwarts –Lily levantó la vista, ya que estaba muy entretenida intentando tocar el agua del lago, era lo más lindo que podía haber visto en sus cortos once años de vida, dejó de mirar el castillo para ver al resto de los niños. No era la única que estaba extasiada con el panorama, Severus no cerraba la boca, los niños desagradables, James y Sirius, del que había averiguado el nombre cuando despotricaba contra James Potter, estaban igual de emocionados que el resto de los niños de primero. Llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde subieron por entre las rocas para llegar a un pasadizo, todos iban detrás del semi gigante que llevaba una gran lámpara para iluminar el camino, ya que era de noche, llegaron a un césped suave y húmedo, subieron por unos escalones de piedra llegando a una gran puerta de roble, Hagrid levantó su gran mano y tocó tres veces. La puerta no tardó en abrirse, una bruja de cabello negro, túnica oscura y muy alta los estaba esperando, su rostro severo asustó a la mayoría de los niños que estaban ahí presentes, se hicieron de inmediato a la idea de que esa bruja no era para tener problemas con ella.

– Los de primer año profesora McGonagall –la mujer los miró por sobre sus gafas escudriñándolos con la mirada.

–Gracias Hagrid, de aquí me encargo yo –Hagrid hizo una especie de reverencia y entró al castillo dejando a los de primer año solos con la severa bruja, la que les explicó todo lo necesario, para el momento que iban a vivir, la selección de casas, Lily se aferró de la túnica de su amigo, el que le respondió poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica, antes de ingresar al gran comedor, ya que la profesora McGonagall había dicho que esperaran, los fantasmas habían hecho su aparición; Nick casi decapitado, La Dama Gris, El Fraile Gordo y El Barón Sangriento.

Los chicos entraron al gran comedor. Lily ya no quería pensar que era lo que más le impresionaba, desde que llegó a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos no había parado de decir que las cosas nuevas que veía eran sus favoritas, pero el gran comedor era otra cosas, antes de mirar a los otros estudiantes de las diferentes casas miró hacia arriba, pequeñas velas alumbraban el gran comedor bajo un cielo hermosamente estrellado, que maravilla, deseaba no poder parpadear, porque sentía que si cerraba los ojos un milisegundos se perdería de algo impactante, su vista se centró en un gran sombrero que estaba sobre una silla, ¿Qué tendrían que hacer? ¿Sacar algo de ahí? Buscó con la mirada a Severus, pero él no la miraba, estaba pendiente de mirar todo con mucha emoción, como la mayoría de los de primer año. El extraño sombrero comenzó a cantar dejándola más que sorprendida ¿sombreros que cantaban? De inmediato pensó de que eso no sería nada en comparación con lo que se vendrían, cuando el sombrero dejó de cantar, bajo los aplausos de los otros alumnos, la profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra y un silencio se apoderó del gran salón.

– Cuando los llame, tendrán que ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en la silla para que sean seleccionados –Así que sólo tenía que probarse el sombrero, suspiró aliviada y esperó a que la llamaran – ¡Abbott, Thomas! –cuando llamó a ese niño comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, era por orden alfabético y su apellido comenzaba con _E_ eso significaba que la llamarían pronto, así comenzaron a llamar uno por unos a los jóvenes magos y brujas – ¡Evans, Lily! –su mente por un micro segundo quedó en blanco y se acercó con miedo al frente, ¿un momento miedo de qué? Tenían que seleccionarla, no podían enviarla a casa así como así, y si lo hacían no lo permitiría, tomó el sombrero y se lo puso sobre su cabeza, como todos anteriormente habían hecho.

–_Vaya, vaya_ –Lily miró hacia un lado, pensando que alguien la llamaba, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era el sombrero que hablaba dentro de su mente –_Veo mucho coraje, mucho valor y muchas ganas de probarte a ti misma, si, no me queda más que decir... _¡GRYFFINDOR! –la mesa de los de Gryffindor estalló en vítores, pero antes de encaminarse a la mesa, miró a su amigo que tenía una expresión muy triste y le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Llegó a la mesa donde se encontraba ya sentado unos de los niños del compartimiento, Sirius Black, para ser exactos, él le hizo un espacio amablemente, pero Lily lo ignoró y se sentó junto a él dándole la espalda.

Así la selección continuó las mesas poco a poco se iban llenando de nuevos alumnos y muy a su pesar, el otro niño del compartimiento, James Potter, también quedó en la misma casa.

– ¡Snape, Severus! –dejó de poner atención a lo que sucedía en su mesa, para ver a su amigo que estaba apunto de ser seleccionado, se colocó el sombrero y en menos de unos segundos el sombrero tomó su decisión – ¡SLYTHERIN! –Severus buscó con la mirada a Lily y luego se encaminó al otro lado del salón donde los Slytherin lo recibían.

Quedaban unos pocos alumnos por ser seleccionados, lo cual no demoró mucho. Cuando la selección terminó la profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombrero, dando paso a que un hombre alto, delgado y anciano, con cabello y barba plateados, tan largos que estaban sujetos con su cinturón, tenía una túnica larga de color azul que barría el suelo. Sus ojos, de color azul, eran muy claros y brillantes que relucían tras unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Ese era Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts.

–Bienvenidos –Su voz era muy tranquilizadora, que Lily gustosamente escuchó – ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! –No dijo nada más y se sentó, Lily se quedó quieta en su lugar, pero el resto de los estudiantes aplaudieron como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera muy interesante. Estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su plato se había llenado de comida.

– ¿No vas a comer? – le preguntaron de repente al ver que Lily aun no hacia nada, la pelirroja miró a quien le hablaba, era un niña de cara redonda y muy amigable, cabellera rubia sostenida en dos coletas y grandes ojos color avellana.

– Eh...Si, si claro –respondió, mirándola con confusión.

– Alice, Alice Diggle, tu eres Lily Evans, ¿no?-Lily asintió tomando un pan de forma bastante extraña –Me acuerdo tu nombre, porque fuiste la primera niña que seleccionaron en Gryffindor –Aclaró la chica con una sonrisa.

–Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida –disfrutó la pelirroja, intentado mantener una conversación con esa niña tan agradable, y así evitar a James y a Sirius que seguían hablando a sus espaldas burlándose de Severus.

– ¿No lo habías probado jamás? –preguntó con curiosidad, al ver que Lily estaba muy sorprendida por la comida, la pelirroja se sonrojó y dejó de comer.

– Es que yo no soy...digo... –se puso muy nerviosa, no sabia decir o no quería decir que era hija de _muggles._

– Eres hija de _muggles_ –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la chica le sonrió para darle ánimos a Lily –Es genial, jamás había conocido a alguien que viniera del mundo _muggle_, sin ofender –rectificó después para que Lily no se sintiera ofendida.

– Para nada –respondió Lily con una sonrisa –No me ofendes, es más me da más curiosidad, de todo eso –su mirada viajó por todo el comedor.

– Espero que seamos grandes amigas –dijo sinceramente Alice.

– Yo también lo espero –se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron comiendo.

Al terminar la cena, los prefectos de Gryffindor, Fabián Prewett y Marlene McKinnon los guiaron a la sala común donde les explicaron las reglas internas de las casas. Marlene guio a las chicas a sus dormitorios como Fabián guio a los chicos a sus dormitorios.

–Sus cosas ya están a los pies de su cama –Les informó Marlene a las chicas que iban entrando una a una, en total eran cuatro, Lily, Alice, Charity Burbage y Hestia Jones. Charity era un poco más alta de lo normal, nariz larga y respingada, tez clara, cabello negro y ojos pequeños de color verde, por otro lado Hestia era la más baja de las cuatro brujas, nariz fina, rostro ovalado, cabello oscuro y ojos café –cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan, yo intentaré ayudarlas –el tono que usaba era muy amable que invitaba a las chicas a entrar en confianza con la prefecta, dándoles una ultima sonrisa salió de la habitación, para que las chicas se familiarizaran.

No comenzaron a hablar inmediatamente, buscaron sus cosas para reclamar las camas donde dormirían por siete años, la cama de Lily quedaba junto a la de Alice, tenía una ventana que daba directo al lago y parte del bosque, las camas de Charity y Hestia quedaban junto a la puerta.

–Eh... hola –dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación, Alice le sonrió y las otras chicas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron.

–Hola –dijo Hestia sonriendo sinceramente a las otras chicas –Me llamo Hestia Jones, pero creo que lo saben –apuntó su equipaje que tenía su nombre grabado.

– Yo me llamo Charity Burbage, soy mitad y mitad –Alice y Hestia asintieron, pero Lily quedó sin entender –Soy mestiza, mi madre es _muggle_ y mi padre es mago.

– Ah, bueno yo soy hija de _muggles_ –dijo Lily a las chicas –Y me llamo Lily Evans, pero por favor no me digan Lilita –lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

– Yo me llamo Alice Diggle y espero que nos llevemos fantástico –Lily ya se había hecho una imagen de como era Alice, una chica muy positiva, jamás había conocido a alguien así. Las chicas se sonrieron entre si y se quedaron hasta tarde platicando acerca de sus vidas y lo que se vendría en los próximos años.

.

* * *

.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Lily ya había abierto los ojos, le costó ambientarse pasó un buen rato antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts y que en pocas horas más tendría su primera clase _Pociones dobles con Slytherin_, significaba que vería a Sev, ya que después de la selección no pudo hablar con el, para felicitarlo por haber quedado en la casa que tanto quería. Se acordó que tenía que escribirles a sus padres para ponerlo al tanto, así que sin pensarlo salió de la cama para escribirles.

_Querida familia:_

_Lamento no haber escrito antes, pero estaba muy emocionada ¡Quedé en Gryffindor! Es una de las casas de Hogwarts, son como los diferentes cursos, como en la escuela de Tuney. ¡La selección fue genial! Me tuve que poner un sombrero que me dijo cosas, al principio me asusté, pero nada de que preocuparse, lo digo por ti mamá, conocí a tres chicas, con las que comparto cuarto, Alice, Charity y Hestia, ¿Verdad que sus nombres son extraños? Pero acá en el mundo mágico son muy normales._

_No quedé en la misma casa que Sev, el quedó en Slytherin, estaba muy triste porque no quedamos juntos, pero tendremos algunas clases, como Pociones, Transformaciones...No me acuerdo de los otros nombres, en una próxima carta se las mencionaré._

_¡El castillo es genial! Lo mejor de todo es el Gran comedor, en el techo se mira el cielo, ayer estaba muy estrellado, también hay velas flotando, sé que no me debo sorprender, pero es fantástico, espero hacer muchos amigos y sacaré fotos para que las vean, las fotos se mueven, Alice me mostró una y quedé impresionada..._

_Mamá, Papá, Tuney, los extraño mucho, ya quiero que llegue navidad para volver a verlos._

_Los ama mucho..._

_Lily._

Releyó la carta tres veces antes de doblarla para meterla a un sobre, tendría que ir a la lechucería, así que se metió al baño, aprovechando que las chicas aun dormían, volvió a mirar la hora eran las seis con treinta ocho minutos, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para no interrumpir el sueño de sus compañeras. Ya lista se dirigió a la lechucería, pero había un inconveniente ¿Dónde estaba la lechucería? Caminó sin rumbo fijo dirigiéndose al gran comedor, ya que era lo único que recordaba. Mientras caminaba sintió que algo la traspasaba dejándole una sensación extraña.

– ¿Qué pasa pequeña? –Era uno de los fantasmas que se presentó ayer, Nick casi decapitado.

–Estoy perdida señor –admitió un poco avergonzada, el fantasma la miró un momento y le sonrió.

– No se preocupa señorita...

– Evans, Lily Evans

–No se preocupe señorita Evans –volvió a decir el fantasma –Hay otro niño perdido que quería dirigirse a... ¿Dónde va usted? –le preguntó.

–A la lechucería, quiero enviarle una cara a mi familia

– Que suerte, así tendré que hacer solo un viaje, sígame –la invitó el fantasma, Lily lo siguió sin chistar, porque el día anterior la prefecta le había dicho que los fantasmas siempre ayudaban a los alumnos de Hogwarts. La pelirroja salió del castillo y ahí afuera estaba James Potter, Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió caminando. James que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Lily miraba al cielo con las manos en los bolsillos –señor Potter ahora podemos ir –James miró a Lily con sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvió a poner su expresión de aburrimiento.

– Hola Evans –saludó el chico.

– Potter –dijo en modo de saludo, sabía que no tenía que ser así de desagradable, pero ese niño había sido muy malo con Sev, Nick comenzó a flotar indicándoles que lo siguieran, en silencio los chicos siguieron al fantasma que en unos minutos ya los había guiado a la lechucería.

– ¿Supongo que podrán volver solos? –Preguntó muy amablemente el fantasma a los chicos –hay más alumnos de Gryffindor que necesitan mi ayuda –tanto Lily como James asintieron.

– Muchas gracias Sir Nicholas –le dijo Lily, el fantasma muy alegre le hizo una reverencia que hizo que su casi cercenada cabeza se saliera de lugar, James no dijo nada solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Lily se acercó a las lechuzas intentando buscar la suya una lechuza blanca con las alas de color arena y ojos topacio, le había puesto Gurli, no tenía ningún significado especial, sólo le apeteció ponerle así –Gurli –llamó la pelirroja y en poco segundos una pequeña lechuza se posó en su hombro –necesito que le entregues esto en mi casa –la lechuza le dio un mordisco cariñoso dándole a entender que había entendido, le pasó la carta y la lechuza emprendió su vuelo.

– ¿Ya terminaste? –le dijeron haciendo que dejara de mirar hacia donde se había marchado Gurli, James Potter la estaba esperando.

– No tenias por que esperarme –dijo toscamente al chico de cabellos alborotados.

– ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –Lily bufó como si la pregunta que James le hacia era la más ridícula del mundo -¿Qué te hice?

– Le faltaste el respeto a mi amigo, fuiste muy grosero –James sonrió por lo que Lily le dijo – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Ese niño, _Quejicus_ –Lily frunció el ceño por el apodo que le habían puesto a su amigo –No me agrada, es Slytherin y además te quería llevar con el a ese lugar –dijo con desprecio.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Lily preguntó más curiosa que molesta, James sonrió por la curiosidad de la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar invitándola a seguirlo – ¡Espérame!

– De la casa de Slytherin –comenzó a decir –siempre han salido los mago más malos de la historia –Lily se asustó, no quería que Sev fuera un mago malo, era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

– ¿Todos son malos? –le preguntó con temor, James se quedó pensando un poco, para atormentar a la pelirroja que lo miraba más asustada.

– Bueno, no todos –rectificó ya que Lily estaba mirándolo como si algo malo fuera a pasar –una prima de Sirius, según lo que él me contó, salió de Slytherin y se casó con un hijo de _muggles_.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –según Sev no era malo ser hijos de _muggles_, así que no deberían haber problemas, pero ahora James le decía eso ¿A qué se refería? –Yo soy hija de _muggles_ –James la miró sorprendido, pero ya habían llegado al comedor y antes de que James dijera algo más había llegado Alice con Hestia.

– ¿Dónde habías estado? –le preguntó Alice preocupada.

– Despertamos y ya no estabas –Ni Alice ni Hestia se habían dado cuenta de que James estaba junto a Lily, cuando se percataron de la presencia del chico ambas sonrieron.

– Así que estaban en una cita –Hestia sonrió con las palabras de Alice, Lily ni siquiera se sonrojó al igual que James que las miraron como si estuvieran locas.

– Alice, ¿De qué estas hablando? –quiso saber Lily.

– Tenemos once años –James dijo como si las chicas estuvieran locas –solo estábamos enviando unas cartas –Sirius venia llegando con los otros chicos de primer año de Gryffindor; Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, James dejó a las chicas y se acercó a sus nuevos amigos.

– ¿Qué hacías con ellas? –Lily escuchó que Sirius le decía a James el que solo hizo un gesto indiferente con los hombros y entró con ellos al comedor. Las chicas se miraron e ignoraron la reacción de los chicos de primer año.

En el comedor se encontraba Charity leyendo el profeta mientras comía una tostada con dulce, las chicas se sentaron junto a Charity, Lily aun no se sacaba de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con James, a que se refería eso de los hijos de _muggles_, a cada rato miraba de reojo a James que reía con sus amigos.

– ¿Por qué los Slytherin no se pueden casar con hijos de _muggles_? –se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato, aunque su pregunta era otra, las chicas se miraron entre si con miradas que denotaban preocupación.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Charity.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo ser hijo de _muggles?_ –preguntó más directamente.

– Mira Lily –Habló Alice –hay alguno magos que creen que la magia no puede ser compartida con la gente no mágica, los _muggles_, por eso los hijos de _muggles_ son una especie de abominación para ellos –Lily se preocupó mucho pero no dijo nada.

–Pero no te preocupes, aquí en Hogwarts no te pasará nada, el profesor Dumbledore no lo permitirá –Le dijo Hestia para que Lily no se preocupara.

–Pero... –Lily no pudo terminar la frase porque Charity la interrumpió molesta.

–No veo cual es el problema, después de todo, somos seres humanos, nacemos, crecemos respiramos, comemos y nos morimos, la magia es como tener algo especial, como hay gente que puede silbar, hay otros que saben nadar y como nosotros hacemos magia –las chicas y algunas otras personas en la mesa la miraron sorprendida, Lily después de escuchar el discurso de su compañera de cuarto se tranquilizó un poco –no hay nada de que preocuparse –le dijo lo ultimo acariciando su antebrazo para que Lily supiera que la apoyaba.

.

* * *

.

El desayuno terminó y se dirigieron a su primera clase, _pociones dobles con Slytherin_, al fin buscaría a Sev para poder charlar con el, se dirigieron a las mazmorras, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y de Slytherin, Lily pudo ver que no había mucha química entre los Leones y las serpientes, entre el grupo de los de Slytherin pudo divisar a Sev, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a donde su amigos que al verla sonrió de igual manera.

–Sev, felicidades por quedar en Slytherin –dijo antes de saludarlo.

– Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –dijo con pena el Slytherin, pero luego sonrió al ver la cara de pena de su amiga –pero no importa, igual seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Cierto? –preguntó con temor la pelirroja asintió y Severus sonrió aún más.

– ¿Así que se hiso la primera parejita? –Lily que estaba muy alegre charlando con Sev, se giró para encarar a quien le había hablado, una niña no más alta que ella con una expresión de altanería, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo –No caigas tan bajo Snape, no sería bien visto en Slytherin que te juntaras con una Sangre...

–Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Parkinson –Para su sorpresa no era Severus quien la defendía, si no Sirius Black, el segundo chico más desagradable en su lista de chicos desagradables.

– Black –dijo la niña como si decir su nombre fuera la peor grosería –_El traidor_ –le dio una ultima mirada altiva a Lily y se dirigió donde sus compañeros. Lily se encontraba sola parada, porque Severus había sido empujado donde sus compañeros, lo intentó llamar, pero alguien la agarró del brazo antes de que hiciera algo.

–Déjalo Lily –le dijo Charity –será mejor que te mantengas alejados de los Slytherin.

– Pero que quiso decir con... –Charity hiso un gesto con su mano para que Lily no hablara.

– Después te explico –Lily no se había dado cuenta que todos sus compañeros la estaban mirando, porque se había quedado de pie entre medio de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin ¿En qué momento se hiso esa barrera? Se dejó guiar por su compañera y decidieron esperar al profesor de pociones.

El profesor hizo presencia, un hombre de contorno muy macizo, cabello entrecano con un indicio de calvicie y un gran bigote que aun no se veía invadido por las canas, Lily lo reconoció de inmediato, era el profesor Slughorn, el que fue a su casa a hablar con sus padres.

–Muy bien, muy bien. Mentes nuevas y esperando a ser llenadas de conocimientos –miró con interés a cada uno de sus alumnos, su mirada se detuvo entre Black y Potter que hicieron gesto extraño y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos –Ustedes están aquí para ilustrarse la gran rama de las pociones –la clase estaba en silencio, lo que parecía no gustarle al profesor, pero continuó hablando –En mi clase no necesitaran varitas, sólo la mente y la precisión –El profesor se dedicó a pasar la lista de alumnos. El profesor comenzó a pasar la materia explicando algunas cosas, que para la sorpresa de todos Lily Evans respondía todo como si fuese una experta en pociones –y ahora hablaremos del Bezoar ¿Alguien podría decirme dónde hay que buscar para encontrar un Bezoar? –La mano de Lily se levantó por enésima vez – ¿Señorita Evans?

–El bezoar es una piedra que se saca del estómago de una cabra y su función es contrarrestar la mayoría de los venenos –no era que fuera una cerebrito, pero siempre que leía algo que le interesaba quedaba guardado en su mente, tenía lo que se llamaba, memoria fotográfica.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo sorprendido el macizo profesor –Dos puntos para Gryffindor... – el profesor miró su reloj de bolsillo y posó la mirada en sus alumnos –creo que esto es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de treinta centímetros a cerca de los venenos que el bezoar puede contrarrestar, ya pueden retirarse –los pequeños alumnos salieron de la sala rápidamente por que tenían clases de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall.

Al llegar al aula se acomodaron para tener la clase con la profesora más severa de Hogwarts, según los alumnos más grandes, esta vez tenían clases con Hufflepuff, el ambiente no fue tan desagradable como lo fue en pociones con Slytherin, es más los Hufflepuff eran bastante amables, tuvo que compartir pupitre con una chica de Hufflepuff bastante nerviosa, pero agradable, esa practica la hacia la profesora McGonagall, ya que no le gustaba dejar a los chicos de su casa sentados juntos, era una forma de socializar entre las casas, Lily de inmediato pensó que eso no serviría en pociones con Slytherin, sólo acabarían que destruyendo el aula. No había podido hablar con sus amigas y las dudas de lo que esa chica de Slytherin le había dicho volvían a surgir, la clase había terminado y rápidamente se dirigieron al gran comedor.

–Nos hiciste ganar quince puntos tu sola –la animaba Alice que estaba muy emocionada y sorprendida por la inteligencia de su amiga –pensé que por ser hija de _muggles_, no sabrías mucho.

–No es para tanto –dijo un poco sonrojada Lily –Es solo que los libro son muy interesantes, y la mayoría de las cosas que leí no se acercan para nada al mundo no mágico –no estaba acostumbrada a emplear la palabra m_uggle_, pero sabía que pronto ya sería parte de sus vocablos, Hestia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Lo único que me gustó –las chicas tomaron asiento en la mitad de la mesa, Lily junto a Alice y Charity con Hestia frente a ellas –fue ver la cara de los Slytherin cuando Lily le ganó puntos con su jefe de casa –las chicas se rieron y comenzaron a comer.

– ¿Black? –Lily se dirigió a Sirius Black que se había sentado junto a ella, tenia que agradecerle.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido.

– Gracias por lo de la mañana –le sonrió alegremente.

– No lo menciones Evans, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera –hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, Lily miró al resto de los chicos que acompañaban a Sirius y les hizo un ademan con la mano en forma de saludo.

– Nos sorprendiste Evans –dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraba ahí, Remus Lupin de cabello claro y ojos de un amarillo extraño, se notaba muy enfermizo, pero no para alejarte de el –Respondiste todo, tu familia debe ser muy letrada en la magia.

–Para nada –Lily no respondió, su vista se fijó en James que había respondido por ella –ella es hija de _muggles_ –Lupin pareció reflexionar algo y luego asintió.

–Por eso la discusión con esa Slytherin –Lily volvió a recordar y quiso preguntar, pero nuevamente Charity la interrumpió.

–Lily es genial ¿no? –se levantó de la mesa y guio a las chicas con ella –nos vemos pronto –se despidió de los chicos y salieron del comedor.

– Charity, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lily después de ser arrastrada del gran comedor al dormitorio de las chicas.

– Lo siento Lily, pero es mejor no hablar de esos temas en frente de Potter y Black.

– Lily, Charity está exagerando –Alice le dijo a Lily mirando a Charity –Potter y Black no tienen nada que ver con el tema –Hestia estaba sentada en su cama comiendo unas ranas de chocolate –no le metas ideas malas en la cabeza a Lily.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Charity, Lily estaba sentada junto a Hestia compartiendo ranas de chocolate.

– ¿Pero alguien me puede decir a que se refería esa niña? –preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja, las dos chicas se apresuraron a hablar, pero fue Hestia quien le explicó.

– A los hijos de _muggle_ los que son hijos de magos, los Slytherin más que las otras casas, los llaman _sangres sucias_, es una especia de insulto, por eso Charity no quería hablar de ese tema con Black y Potter, porque ellos son _sangre limpia_, es lo contrario a lo hijos de _muggle_ –agregó al ver la confusión de Lily.

–Ya entiendo, es como los Nazi con los Judíos –Lily no le tomó mucha importancia, no pensó que fuera a afectarle, si se mantenía alejada de los Slytherin no tendría problemas, pero estaba Severus, bueno siempre se podían encontrar en horario fuera de clases y lejos de los Slytherin, si haría eso.

–Creo que hicimos un escándalo por nada –Alice rió divertida –Lily ni siquiera se preocupó –las chicas rieron juntas y Charity se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Por qué le hablabas a ese Slytherin? –Lily sabía que se refería Sev, así que les respondió.

– Somos amigos, él vive cerca de mi casa –reconoció la pelirroja –es agradable...

– No quiero ofenderte, pero ese niño ni siquiera te defendió, eso no lo hacen los amigos –Lily se quedó pensando pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se acordó de los deberes que tenía para las próximas clases.

Los siguientes días, semanas y meses pasaron sin pena ni gloria, Lily se hacia tiempo entre los estudios, pasar tiempo con sus nuevas amigas e intentar pasar tiempo con Sev. Era difícil por que los deberes cada vez eran más difíciles y sus amigos de Gryffindor veían con malos ojos la amistad que tenia con Severus Snape, el cual era ignorado por la mayoría de los alumnos, pero constantemente molestado por el grupo de James Potter, que ahora encabezaba su lista de niños desagradables hubo un tiempo, al inicio de clases, en que pensó que de quizás había juzgado sin conocer a ese niño, pero ahora todo le quedaba claro, a James Potter le gustaba molestar por que le gustaba, no había otra razón.

.

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_._

_¡Nos leemos de nuevo!_

_Revisé muy bien las fechas para no tener errores y después me digan que esas personas no son de la época de los Merodeadores, o que no es su casa. _

_Charity, Hestia, Alice y Lily serán buenas amigas. No serán merodeadoras femeninas, ni estarán con los chicos Gryffindor. Intentaré que sea lo más real posible y me basaré en hechos que fueron mencionados en el libro, como por ejemplo cuando Harry ve los recuerdos de Snape._

_En fin espero que les haya gustado._

**_¿Reviews?_**

**.o0o.**


End file.
